Headcanons
by EverythingMath
Summary: Look inside to see exactly what this is, but I am writing other peoples' headcanons. you can give an idea and I shall write it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's EverythingMath! I'm starting a headcanon thing for everyone who cannot get their headcanons under control, or would like to see a new spin on a rare headcanon.

here's how it works.

1. You will give me one idea, via review. ex: Canada and Austria are best friends because Austria likes pancakes.

That was silly, but you get the idea.

2. I will devote a short one-shot to this idea and post it here. follow this story to see your oneshot, and please review with an actual review too!

3. However, there are rules.

RULES

-Please don't spam me with one-shots. Wait a while, see other stories I write, write your own stuff, and THEN MAYBE give me another. Also, please check out the reviews, and if i'm swamped, don't give me a headcanon.

-Nothing past T. And even then, please keep it K+?

-Crossovers acceptable, if I know the other fandom!

-Human AU acceptable. As with many other AUs.

-2p/Nyotalia acceptable, but don't be surprised if mine are a bit off.

-OCs acceptable, if you give me a summary of their character! However, please don't make the summary go on forever.

-NOT JUST PAIRINGS. I prefer individuals, and freindships, or MAYBE a pairing with a story behind it. ex: Germany and Italy's love started with a lot of help from Big Brother France because both countries were quite oblivious even though Italy's a love expert. MAYBE.

-If I don't write yours, WAIT! PATIENCE!

-If you are a guest reviwer, please type in a name in the "name" box, even if your name is 333333 or something. this is so I can ask you questions about your promt. I can PM you if you are logged in.

-I might add rules later.

oh, last thing: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. There, it has been said. It holds true for the rest of the story, very sadly.

Go ahead and put a headcanon here!

~EverythingMath


	2. Acceptable fandoms

This is a little notice so I don't have to reject as many ideas! Here is a list of the fandoms I will write for, just so you can choose from the list.

Harry Potter

Percy Jackson

Sherlock (books or TV show, but expect it to be mostly a cross between both)

Doctor Who (but nothing past "the fat just walks away"- sorry!)

Artemis Fowl

Hunger Games

Eragon

Star Wars

Ender's Game/Ender's Shadow

Divergent (not the other two, though)

I read a lot, so I'm sure there is a lot of books I'm forgetting. But let's go with this for now. I will be updating this as I remember more popular books.

~EverythingMath


	3. Dancerjay12's headcanon

Dancerjay12: Here is your headcanon! Thank you for your review!

_America and Canada are actually a lot closer than a lot of nations realize. That's why their borders are so open. Only England and France really know that. It isn't until America and Canada geti to an argument and end up saying the exact same thing at the same time do other nations remember that these two are twins._

As usual, America was standing in front of the assembly of nations spouting ideas. The strange thing was, it was nice and early in the morning, but not too early, so a lot of people were actually listening.

Of course, this meant that it was time to play a practical joke.

In the manner of one being sneaky, America began to flash glances at a certain person and just as quickly look away. His dialogue went:

"…Which is a solution too. Also, because solar power and wind power will reduce our need of unrenewable fossil fuels, I suggest we convert the land above me into a massive solar/wind farm!"

Whispers of "Yeah… Good idea… No-one there anyway" filled the room.

Of course, these whispers stopped as a nation, previously hunched over in his chair and being small, stood up to his full height and marched up to the front, where America was.

"Canada," France replied to a question, and the name rippled through the room. "Canada."

The murderous glare in the snowy nation's eyes and the hockey stick in his hands was enough to make even Cuba fear for the life of the poor American. However, America laughed, making some people think that he was braver than they've ever known, or extremely stupid.

"Oh, come on Mattie, we both know you won't hit me."

The answer surprised some people, and who was Mattie? Oh yeah, Matthew. Canada.

The hockey stick disappeared. "However, that joke was stupid and you know they actually think my land is available-"

"I would have stopped them before they could actually do something, Matt-"

"And then you'd've-"

"_Had 200 angry countries after us_," America chanted with Canada. "I know," he added.

Said 200 countries, able to hear Canada for once, were watching the argument like a tennis match. It was weird that America was able to know exactly what Canada was saying…

"By the way, you always play pranks on me," Canada continued, "And I'm nice enough not to-"

"Don't finish that," America cut in, knowing Canada was going to say "Get revenge." "Remember the-"

"_New York__ thing?"_ "Whatever, that was ONE TIME!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Matt. Hey, th-"

"I don't see why you acknowledge every rhyme. It's stupid," Canada replied to the unsaid comment.

By now, the nations were starting to see that somehow, the two young nations knew eachothers' thoughts, or at least knew each other well enough to know what they were going to say.

"I thought America hated Canada, or Canada hated America," Austria whispered.

"I guess not," Hungary whispered in reply.

"It sounds like it, though."

By now, America and Canada had argued through a good section of prank history between them, using many less words than normal people and saying a lot of the leftover words in unison. This strange style of speaking left a lot of countries in the dark.

The arguing continued on for a good half-hour, and then Germany slammed his palm on the table. "WILL WE CONTINUE WITH THIS MEETING, OR JUST STAND THERE ARGUING?"

America and Canada adopted identical looks of 'being caught doing something wrong' on their faces, and chanted "Sorry!" This made the entire population of countries go, "Oh yeah… they're twins."

Both nations hurried back to their seats and let the meeting continue.

THE END

New rule posted about OCs, please check it out!

I hope you liked the story, Dancerjay12!

~EverythingMath


	4. Blue Moon's headcanon

**Blue Moon's headcanon:**

_Monaco and Macau are casino buddies and visit each other weekly to talk business, a.k.a. they're too stubborn to admit those meetings are actually dates._

**I am sorry if Macau is OOC. France is a father figure to Monaco, China is a father figure to Macau. **

France knew, France always knew. He knew from the first time his little girl went off to a business meeting with Macau.

Of course, he said nothing. Monaco could figure this out on her own, and if he interfered, what would she learn?

It actually did start with an honest-to-goodness business meeting. There was some trivial matter involving trade or some such, perhaps something to do with the casinos that they had in common. Whatever the reason, they met, talked, and Monaco left the Asian boy's house.

A week later, she got a call. France was in the same room as her, and heard the conversation.

"Hello, this is Monaco speaking."

France could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Macau? Does this have to do with the meeting? ~~~ That isn't much of an issue right now, but if you believe it warrants a meeting, I can most certainly come. ~~~ Yes, of course. I can get a flight and come on the 26th of this month, if that is okay. ~~~ Goodbye."

Upon finishing the call, Monaco got up and neatly printed, "Meeting with Macau" on her calendar.

France smiled.

…

They began to discuss ideas, innovative solutions. This gave them an opportunity to continue to meet, because ideas are an ongoing process, unlike solving trivial problems. It was odd, China thought, that these two seemingly unrelated countries were collaborating outside of the UN. Even the two countries themselves wondered why sometimes.

…

The meetings deteriorated to talking over pastries and tea.

…

Then, there was a slight change. Monaco was temporarily unavailable because there was a lot of work to be done. She was working herself to sleep practically every night, and Macau felt bad for her.

"You should take a night off. Just one. I'm sure it won't hurt; you're such a hard worker."

"What do you mean?"

Macau thought, then had an epiphany. "Hey! You and I should go to one of your casinos!"

"Umm…" Monaco blinked. "That-that'd be fun! O-okay."

Macau listed a time, then Monaco said goodbye and hung up. She turned to see France in the kitchen, preparing food.

France studied her face, then said, "The blue and green dress. Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Papa!"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Monaco nodded. "Please do my hair."

"Of course, chérie."

…

Macau almost didn't recognize her. She didn't look the part of the bookish, old-fashioned girl any more. She had contacts in instead of glasses, and her hair was braided straight down the back and secured with a silver flower pin. Her dress was swirled blue and green, gossamer fabric on top of a white base, modest but not boring. The sleeves came just over her shoulders, and the hem reached the floor. She wore the dress perfectly.

"You look beautiful," slipped out of Macau's mouth before he could stop it.

"Thank you."

…

They eventually became casino buddies, and continued their meetings. This continued for two years. Despite having long lifespans, nations are impulsive and impatient, and so France was bored with waiting for them to start dating already.

"Bonjour, Monaco."

"Bonjour, Papa."

"How was your meeting with Macau?"

"Good as ever, but why the sudden interest?"

"Is he a good friend?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like him?"

Monaco thought, bushed, and nodded.

"Finally! Now you can go and ask him out and you can finally start dating."

"J-just ask him out?" Monaco seemed a little panicked.

"Monaco, if he did not like you back, I doubt you would continue to have meetings with him every week."

"Oh yeah." Monaco laughed softly.

…

See? Francis had known. Monaco and Macau ended up being two of the very few nations who married out of love and not political alliance!

**I hope you liked it, Blue Moon! **

**~EverythingMath**


	5. Snapped Venice's headcanon

**Snapped Venice's headcanon:**

_My headcanon is that N. Italy is really a lot smarter than he seems, and he coud defend himself. He doesn't though, because he thinks that Germany won't stay with him and protect him.(you can decide in a friendship or romantic way) He also hates being alone, which is what brought this on__._

Hi. I'm Italy Veneziano, the North of the country! My brother Romano is the South!

When I was little, Romano and I were separated. Grandpa Rome taught me, and Romano was left to… fend for himself… and… That is making me depressed. Poor Roma! But Roma is okay now, so I'm happy and everyone else is happy. At least, I think Romano is happy more of the time than he shows it.

BUT everyone wanted my land. So, I had to learn to fight! And it carried me through the years, and I always managed to stay alive.

Now, I train often, often being twice a month. We aren't in war! Germany, however, demands we train daily. I drag my feet because training is boring and I don't need it.

I don't want to defy Germany, however. He's so militaristic! I've seen how if subordinates defy a commander in battle, they're sent away or degraded. Please, Germany, don't send me away!

Germany and I collaborated for most of some major wars. I'm relieved that he cares enough about me that he looks out for me. Even though our relationship is more of a commander/subordinate thing, he's the closest to a friend I have.

I have to be good, so he won't leave.

Sometimes I get the feeling that Germany only let me stay because he perceived me as useless. I mean, that tomato box ruse was… not my best idea… but I wanted friends! And then Germany was scary and so I started crying and when I get upset I tend to ramble. Actually, I've been told I ramble a lot. I hope it's not annoying. Do I ramble? Is it annoying?

Anyway…

After our first meeting, I knew Germany was much too militaristic. I try to lighten his mood, but I fear if I go too far and get too annoying he'll make me go away. He says I'm useless and weak and frivolous, which hurts, but I can stand it as long as I can stay with Germany.

I don't even care about friends anymore. I just want a conversation. Please, please. Just a normal conversation!

WMWMWMWMWM

Italy placed the journal down, tucking it into the hidden inner pocket of his backpack. He brought a smile back to his face, and let the cheerful attitude return. _Hope for the best!_

Germany was preparing dinner. Italy bounced over, attempting to make a little salad to go with the main dish. Nutrition is important!

Germany shooed Italy away, but the salad was finished, and therefore eaten by both nations.

They sat quietly at a campfire, watching the sun dip below the tall treeline and give respite from the harsh glare. All of the sudden, a leaf rustled from behind Germany. Italy peered over the nation's shoulder and caught a glimpse of a gun pointed straight at Germany's head!

Dropping his plate, Italy jumped to his feet before Germany's dumbfounded gaze. He took one stride and SHOVED Germany off his chair, just as the gun cracked and the bullet whizzed between them.

Italy then reached out, grabbed the gun, and twisted it out of its surprised owner's hand. In the same fluid motion, the butt of the gun cracked down on the person's head.

Italy dragged an unconscious England out of the bushes.

"I-Italy?" Germany asked.

"WAHHHH! I'M SORRY! I deceived you because I didn't want you to leave because you were the closest thing I had to a friend and you seemed always angry with me and you were only going to not make me go away because you wanted to protect me because I was weak and I didn't want to get sent away so I had to look weak and useless and I don't have any friends except you and you don't even like me but I like you and I didn't want you to die so I saw the gun and-"

"BREATHE, Italy!" Germany begged, in a much quieter tone than his military yell. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you!"

"Y-you're not?" Italy sniffled, wiping away a tear.

"No. I like you as a friend, but I'm not good at- being friendly…"

Italy launched himself at Germany and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Now that I know you're not mad at me, it's all right! I can help us be friends!"

"Thank you, Italy," Germany returned, the corners of his lips turning upwards. He resigned himself to the hug, and many other hugs to come.

**Ta-da! I hope you liked it, Snapped Venice! As it happens, this is close to a headcanon of my own, so it was easy to write. Thank you. **

**~EverythingMath**


	6. Aquanova dragon's headcanon

**Aquanova dragon's headcanon:**

_Latvia learnt all the swear words he knows from Lithuania, who swears like a sailor when he's driving. Of course, any other nation's reaction to this is downright hilarious._

**Cool name, by the way!**

There was one rule that most nations tried to follow. Most others were abandoned whenever someone saw fit, so it was unusual for them to follow this one, but they usually could.

The rule was: DON'T CUSS AROUND THE LITTLE NATIONS.

If you cussed around Sealand, you got a super over protective mama Finland yelling at you while Sweden glares from the background. If you cussed around Kugelmugel, Austria would persuade Hungary to come at you with a frying pan. And if you cussed around Seychelles, well… England and France may be matched in fencing, but no one else even comes close.

Countries developed a natural reaction to seeing short countries out of the corner of their eye: they watched their words.

These short countries unfortunately included Latvia, who was a very short country but old enough to be an "adult".

…

On the way to the World Meeting, Latvia got in the car with Poland and Estonia. Lithuania was driving, because Estonia was tired and Poland couldn't be trusted to drive under any circumstance. Latvia, of course, did not have a license.

The car started, and the three countries mentally prepared themselves. Lithuania was a cautious and slightly clumsy driver, not enough to be unsafe but enough to send him into a storm of swearing every drive. Throughout the drive to the meeting, Latvia probably heard every cuss word there was.

…

At the World Meeting, it proceeded as usual, erupting into a fight not 15 minutes in. this fight was rather mild, but a brick was dropped in Latvia's toe. (Do not question a brick at the WM.)

"F***!"

"Latvia?!" the nations chorused.

Since every country was looking at him, he ran and hid behind Lithuania. Lithuania, on the other hand, had a bright red face and a rather pained expression.

Luckily, Poland came to the rescue. "Like, what's the commotion, dudes? Shouldn't we, like, keep going with the meeting? And you do realize that Latvi is, like, an adult, right?"

**That one was shorter, but I wanted to do both headcanons! That was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read.**

**Aquanova dragon, second headcanon:**

_After WW2, all the nations had a meeting: they were being discriminated against as the cause of history's problems; their own people were rebelling against them (possibly making them sick like England on Independence Day.) in order to stop this, the nations made the painful decision of erasing their existence from the memory of the world. (It was in fact germany who gave the deciding vote: he could t stand seeing italy in so much pain.) Which is why we don't know about them today._

"How's it going, Marcy?" America called, flashing a smile at the young bookstore owner.

"Fine, America! Thank you for your suggestion with the lights!"

"No problem."

America continued down the street, calling 'hello's and smiling. He knew a lot of his citizens by name, as did a lot of Nations. Right now, across the Atlantic, England was probably having tea with a good friend and France was probably helping out at the library again. He loved that his presence made the citizens proud to be in the US, he could see it in their eyes.

…

Wartime.

Most Nations liked to be on the front lines, defending their citizens and taking bullets for them. The Nations couldn't die. However, some Nations were caught in the wishes of their bosses.

Germany, for example, was the Nation who killed the most German citizens.

It killed him inside, the murder of his citizens. Regardless, word spread. Citizens began turning and running when their Nation was spotted. The path Nations walked, literally the streets on which they walked, became streets devoid of life or sound.

America tried to laugh it off, but ended up retreating into his house and only coming out if absolutely necessary. Germany accepted his fate, but walked with his head hung. A lot of Nations began sharing houses, living together, for some semblance of company.

Italy became so depressed that Romano tried to be happy ALL THE TIME just for his little brother. It didn't help, however.

At the next WM, France proposed to mind-wipe all the citizens and pretend to be normal humans. They needed a majority to pass this, and slowly, slowly the more affected Nations raised their hands.

It's better than practically living in exile.

They'll forget us! What it means to be a country!

They've already forgotten. They turn on their country when they turn on their Nation.

With one vote left, Germany glanced at the strangely unhappy Italy, and raised his hand.

…

"Hiya, Marcy!"

"Hello, Alfred!"

"How's the shop?"

"Going well. I've just got some patriotic decorations out for the fourth, it's coming up in a week!"

Alfred F. Jones, United States of America, smiled.

**That one turned out kind of sad… but it had a happy ending, so that's okay! **

**Hope you liked it, Aquanova dragon!**

**~EverythingMath**


	7. ilovethistory's headcanon

**Sorry dancerjay12! I'll get to your other headcanon later if I have time! For now, I have a lot to do, so here is ilovethistory's headcanon!**

**Oh yeah. To dancerjay12, blue moon, Snapped Venice, and Aquanova dragon: Thanks, all, for your super awesome feedback reviews!**

_When America is angry, it's terrifying.  
Horrifying, actually. Finally, during one meeting, he snaps when some nations makes fun of his diet again. Mattie, realizing that the Alfred's silence meant he was getting angry, runs out of the room screaming, along with England and France._

America doesn't really like being angry, because he ends up destroying stuff and has to pay for it. Then his boss gets mad, because they already have a bunch of debt and are trying to juggle finances, and America goes and destroys expensive stuff.

So, he smiles and is happy all the time! If he pretends everything is a joke, then he can stay happy!

There had been a few people who have seen him snap. This includes France, England, and Canada. These nations attempt to stop most of the jokes, because they don't want him to be mad either.

Admittedly, Canada thinks, it's pretty funny. And it'd be even better if he totally crushed all of the nations because nations are annoying.

BUT, politeness requires that you do not let your twin brother destroy every country in the world.

…

At one WM, America was in a bit of a bad mood. He woke up late and had to rush, in the process forgetting his cellphone. Great. Now he had to hope nothing came up, he didn't have to call anyone, and he could survive the more boring speeches without help from numerous game apps.

So, when he walked in to the meeting, Canada mentally reminded himself to watch out. Alfred's smile was a bit dim today.

The meeting progressed as usual, and Canada relaxed. He began to tune out the countries and think about random things.

"…Stupid."

Somehow, the word cut into his thoughts, and he looked up.

"Yeah, America, not all of us want to get fat on that food you eat."

_Oh, no…_

Canada glanced fearfully at America, whose eyes had begun to darken to an almost blackish hue as he froze.

_Maple._

Now would be a great time to get the heck out of here and watch from afar, Canada decided, signaling England and France frantically. The two took the hint and ran screaming out of the room, reaching the doors just as America started his rampage.

_Phew. Safe._

Canada activated the security cameras in the room and hacked into them. Now he could watch on his laptop.

"Hey, England, France. Do you want to see something?"

…

America stood up to his impressive height of 6'3" and shouted, "I AM NOT FAT!" His voice shook the foundations of the building. The offender of the comment happened to be Cuba, so he charged to the nation (completely disregarding any and all chairs) and threw him bodily across the room. Cuba smashed into Russia and fell to the floor.

"Ah, you would like to become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked the tan nation.

"He does!" Cuba redirected Russia to America, so Russia walked toward him.

"Become one with Mother Russia!"

"NO!" America punched Russia across the jaw, putting so much strength behind the punch that Russia fell to the floor and was knocked unconscious. Most formidable enemy out of the way, America went on to "manually disable" (read: crush with bare hands) all guns and other weapons that could be used against him. Then he proceeded to destroy the meeting room and everything in it except the triple-magic-reinforced-solid-oak table.

"At least this gives us an excuse to redesign," hoped Spain, forever the optimist, before slumping on a pile of broken chairs.

"Can we, like, get all the new chairs in pink?" Poland wondered.

"NO!" chorused the few remaining conscious countries.

"Aww…"

…

"Do you think it's safe to go back in?" England asked.

"There's nothing else to destroy," France reasoned, "so Amerique has had a chance to calm down."

"I'll go in," Canada decided. "If he decides to attack me, I think I can hold him off and calm him down."

"Alright."

Canada slowly creaked the door open and slid inside. America was standing triumphantly over the demolished room, and turned when he heard Canada's entrance.

"Hey bro!"

"Hello, Alfred…"

"Dude, I totally kicked their butts, huh?"

"Yes, Al, yes you did. And we will probably need to pay for all this destruction you caused."

"But it was Cuba's fault, man!"

Canada conceded that it probably was Cuba's fault, but pointed out that that wouldn't make a good argument if you're trying to get the Cuban government to pay for a trashed meeting room.

…

Japan silently climbed down from the ceiling. "America-kun. Do you mind if I use the film of this for an action movie I am making? If I may use the film, I will cover half the damage cost."

"SURE!" America shouted.

"You still have to pay half the cost," Canada laughed.

**THE END**

**That was fun to write. I tried to keep it very comedic because I prefer comedy.**

**I hope you liked it, ilovethistory!**

**~EverythingMath**


	8. Pause!

I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask y'all to give me a break while I finish your headcanons! **NO MORE HEADCANONS TILL I SAY SO!**

As a refresher, I'm reprinting the rules here.

Also, an added rule: Try to do more general _Headcanons_ and not _Prompts._

I prefer ideas like this one: Germany acts like a father figure to younger nations.

to prompts like this one: America gets really angry one day and finally snaps and goes ballistic and destroys everyone.

Of course, I will still write your stories, but thank you for your consideration!

Reprinted rules:

-Please don't spam me with one-shots. Wait a while, see other stories I write, write your own stuff, and THEN MAYBE give me another. Also, please check out the reviews, and if I'm swamped, don't give me a headcanon.

-Nothing past T. And even then, please keep it K+?

-Crossovers acceptable, if I know the other fandom!

-OCs acceptable, if you give me a summary of their character! However, please don't make the summary go on forever.

-NOT JUST PAIRINGS. I prefer individuals, and freindships, or MAYBE a pairing with a story behind it. ex: Germany and Italy's love started with a lot of help from Big Brother France because both countries were quite oblivious even though Italy's a love expert. MAYBE.

-Try to do more general _Headcanons_ and not _Prompts._

-If I don't write yours, WAIT! PATIENCE!

-If you are a guest reviwer, please type in a name in the "name" box, even if your name is 333333 or something. this is so I can ask you questions about your promt. I can PM you if you are logged in.

-I might add rules later.


	9. Feliciano-Vargas D's headcanon

Sorry, **no submissions yet**! please refer to Chapter Seven.

any submissions will be ignored.

**Hello Feliciano-Vargas D! I'll do two of yours:**

_Hungary has always treated the Italy's like her sons. If anything ever happened to them, she would freak out on them. The reason she is so over protective like this, is because she had a son of her own once. One night, he was brutally murdered, and was hardly recognizable when they found him in the morning. If anything else happened to the Italy's, she might not be able to go on._

"ROMANOOOOOO!" Hungary's call echoed throughout the hall.

"What is it?" Romano grumped. Really, Hungary means well, but she's SO overprotective. Even when Feli left and Italy was reunited and the two twins could take care of themselves, thank you very much, Hungary still acted like a mama bird.

"You forgot your jacket!" Hungary explained, while smiling brightly.

"It's sunny outside- you know what, fine. Whatever. Thank you Hungary, and goodbye."

Romano whisked the jacket out of her hands and ran off to the meeting.

…

After the meeting, Hungary flopped on her bed and sighed. She held in her hand a picture of a boy, looking about five, with wavy brown hair framing his face. The picture wasn't very good: half his face was in shadow, but there was a slight curve of a cheekbone, the edge of a smile, and one bright green eye.

Hungary's son, dead at age 5 ½. To get back at Hungary for someone she killed in battle long ago.

Hungary never stopped regretting.

…

"Where are you going, Romano?" Veneziano chirped.

"You know where," Romano growled. "I have to get those ******** under control."

"Ohh…"

Hungary turned around with a frown on her face. _Wait, what?_

"What's going on?" she asked the twins, trying not to sound like a paranoid mom.

Veneziano started to answer, "Romano-"

"I'm going to negotiate some stuff with some people who are not very happy," Romano cut in. "I can handle it."

Veneziano glared at Romano. "Hey! I'm not that stupid! I know you-"

"All right, Vene. Bye."

"Bye, 'Mano!"

Hungary grew curious about the fact that Romano was obviously trying not to let something slip, and followed stealthily.

…

"All right, mafia, what is it this time?" Romano muttered under his breath. Hungary caught the words and gripped her frying pan tighter. He's joking, right? Right?

Romano continued walking, then apparently saw something. "Oh, come on! Stupid assassination attempts! You do realize I can't die, right?"

The person jumped out, but Romano sidestepped and shoved the guy. He landed and cracked his head against the ground.

"I swear, this part of town has every ******* assassin that could ever want to kill me…"

_Assassin?! Romano deals with assassins a lot?! Why do I not know about this?_

_Maybe it's because he never gets hurt?_

_Maybe he doesn't need protecting after all… _

**Awright! Next headcanon! That one was a bit strange to write, but I managed it. Right?**

**I hope y'all liked it.**

_When Prussia took care of Germany after the HRE incident, he was facing sever memory loss. One morning, when Germany woke up. He had no idea who he was, where he was, or who Prussia was. Prussia never let him alone again._

"Who are you?" Prussia asked, looking at the little child. This kid was like a mini-me of Prussia, if Prussia wasn't albino.

"I'm Holy Rome."

"Aww, are you Rome's kid?"

"No. I'll have the city of Rome one day, but for now I don't."

"That's it kid. Big dreams." Prussia nodded approvingly. "For now, you are my little brother!"

"Okay."

And that is how Holy Rome became Prussia's little brother.

…

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome! Brother! Wake up!" Prussia shouted frantically, shaking him. "You can't be dead; you're just a little kid! You never got your city! Wake up!"

The child's sky blue eyes opened, and he stared incomprehensibly at Prussia.

"Who are you?"

Prussia gasped. "I'm Prussia. Your older brother. How do you not remember me?!"

"I don't remember much of anything, really," the little boy explained, "except my name, Germany."

"Um, Germany? Since when were you Germany?"

"…Since always."

The little boy seemed confused at Prussia's comments, but his expression didn't change.

"Can I get up now?"

"Oh yeah." Prussia got to his feet and stuck out his hand for… Germany.

"All right Germany, let's go back to our house."

…

It was always a struggle to get the name right.

"Hey, Hol-Germany! C'mere!

"H-Germany, you have to practice grammar…"

"HOLY ROME! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE SHIRT ON THE FLOOR!?"

"Who is Holy Rome?"

"Um, I said Germany, right?"

…

Only six weeks later, something changed. Germany was climbing on the wet rocks near the river, slipped, and fell down to the river. The shock of the cold river and a slight bump on his head sent him into unconsciousness, and Prussia pulled his little brother out of the river as fast as possible.

"Germany! Germany! Wake up!" Prussia shouted, feeling a severe case of déjà vu.

"Uhhhh…"

The child opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"…At the river. What's my name, Germany?"

"Who is Germany?"

"Oh god. What's your name now?"

"I don't know," the child replied.

"All right. You are Germany. I am your older brother Prussia. We were playing by the river and you hit your head. Do you remember now?"

"I remember… um… a push-broom?"

Prussia facepalmed. "Yes, your prized possession is a push-broom, for whatever strange reason."

"Okay."

"Come back to our house, and we'll get this sorted out, okay?"

…

Prussia figured if a tiny injury could cause a memory relapse (Germany didn't even go into a coma, for goodness sake!) then Prussia better stick by his side like glue.

Therefore, from then on, Prussia was always with Germany.

"Hey, officer, if you wanna reassign him ya have to reassign me too!"

"Oh, my god, Prussia!" Germany muttered, embarrassed. "I'm not a kid! I'm taller than you!"

"Pffff." Prussia was, in fact, a good two and a half inches shorter than Germany. However, Prussia wasn't the one with a memory problem. The memory thing had happened again five years later, when Germany was "killed" in battle, but luckily his memories had been completely recovered.

Prussia had kept his word all these years and never was apart from Germany.

…

"How is this possible?"

"What, bro?"

"Um, you standing here and talking to me and not being dead?"

"I've still got a job to do."

Prussia, the country, was officially dissolved, and yet Prussia stood here with a signature smirk and talked to his brother.

…

"Germany! Germany!" This had become almost routine. "Wake up!"

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Prussia recited, "You're Germany, I'm Prussia, I'm your big brother, you were killed (again) by falling off some slippery rocks, what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, the triggers. You are emotionally attached to a push-broom, your best friend is Italy, you like sausage and beer. You got it?"

"How many times have you had to do this?" Germany wondered, once his eyes lit in recognition.

"Kesesese! A lot. By the way, your record for remembering is six seconds and this time you got twelve. Oh, and remember when you wondered why I was still here? This would be why."

**The end**

**Can you tell I spent a lot more time on the second one?**

**I hope you liked it, Feliciano-Vargas D!**

**~EverythingMath**


	10. Determine Artist's headcanon

**NO, YOU MAY NOT GIVE ME HEADCANONS! THEY WILL BE IGNORED!**

**Official Cake, I am sorry. I really have no idea how to do your headcanon as I am completely unfamiliar with Dance Dance Revolution. To all of you, it's a safe bet that I don't know a lot of videogames. **

**All right, Determine Artist, this is one I can do! Here ya go!**

_the reason why don't you see the female countries hanging out with the male countries, is because every time they do, it turn into the a battle of the genders._

There was one human who knew (ish) of the countries' existence. She was the person who took care of the meeting room. She was America's citizen, as the room was in America, and America liked to boast about her. Otherwise, she was a completely normal person.

She dared to peek into the meeting room. The meeting hadn't started yet, and sure enough, there were about seven girls in a bubble of silence while male countries were everywhere else.

"Hello, Caroline!"

"Hi, America," the shy woman whispered to her country.

"It hasn't started yet, huh?"

"Not yet."

America looked at her. "What's your question? I can answer it because I am the hero!"

Long since used to the way America read her mind, Caroline asked, "Why are all the girls over there, and they never talk to the boys?"

"Do you wanna find out?" America smiled impishly, making Caroline flinch. This wouldn't end well, she knew already.

"America, don't-"

It was too late.

…

"Hello, y'all! America shouted as he walked past the girls. As one, they turned and stared at him.

"Y'all," Belgium scoffed, making the others giggle.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Denmark joked, appearing with his hand on America's shoulder.

"No kidding," Prussia replied, appearing at America's other shoulder. "But we can take'em, because we're just that AWESOME!"

As the last word rang through the room and dissipated in the hum of noise, Hungary frowned at Prussia. "Don't be so sure! I've kicked your-"

Her mouth was covered suddenly by Lichtenstein's hand, while the girl chided, "Little ears!"

"Oh yeah," Hungary alluded, sending a glance at the nearby Sealand.

"What?" Sealand demanded.

Austria, meanwhile, was teasing Prussia about being beat by Hungary. "I thought you were the great Teutonic Knights," he sniffed. "Looks like you've been exaggerating all these years."

"Hey! Uh-uh!"

"Austria, does that mean you think I'm weak?" Hungary asked sweetly.

"Um…"

"Choose your words wisely!" Taiwan warned, smiling.

"…I was merely referencing the fact that Prussia claimed to be unbeatable, and yet was destroyed by your armies."

"Nice save," America snickered. "But did she really beat you, Prussia?"

"That's it! I can beat her in a fair battle any time!" Prussia snarled, rushing toward Hungary with his sword raised.

"Oh no, here we go again," Caroline sighed, closing the meeting room door and retreating to the security surveillance room.

"I doubt you could take any of us," Belarus hummed, casually cleaning a knife on the hem of her dress.

"Even if you all are fighting us," Ukraine added, a scythe and pitchfork appearing in her hands.*

"It's on!" Prussia yelled, and most of the male population of the world meeting rushed toward the girls.

…

From the start, it was obvious the girls had the better strategy. They formed a circle with the female micronations in the center and the female nations ringed around them. The women all had different weapons, and they made sure to evenly spread the types of weapons. For example, the nations with long-range weapons were spread among the circle.

Inside the circle, the micronations were performing field repairs on weapons, and stabbing the male nations' feet with long sticks. When something bounced at the feet of the female nations, they would pick it up and make use of it too. A few times, it was even an unactivated grenade/bomb/etc.

The female nations were really organized, and they were doing well.

…

The male nations had no such strategy. They relied on the chaos that came naturally to them to be their strategy, attacking and retreating. Obviously, they had the strength of numbers, so they had a pretty good chance of winning.

However, the male nations were not able to rely on their fellow fighters. More often than not, there were battles and contests between the male nations. The girls just fended off all the attacks that came their way and let the male nations fight amongst themselves.

…

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Germany yelled once he found a microphone in the mess of battling nations. Many nations were now rather worse for wear, but the female micronations were absolutely unharmed, and the female nations were fairly well off.

"You guys are all fighting like little kids! This battle was useless and we wasted a lot of meeting time!"

"No," someone called from the still-intact circle of girls. "We found out that the only way the male nations stand a chance to us is by outnumbering us about ten to one."

"Yes, male nations, your fighting was disgraceful. Have a plan next time," Germany added.

**The end!**

***Farming nation, so scythe & pitchfork. Tadaaa, logic!**

**I hope you liked it, Determine Artist! **

**~EverythingMath**


	11. ZanyAnimeGirl's headcanon

**NO HEADCANONS YET.**

**(I feel so bad, putting this at the beginning of every chapter, but I really can't take headcanons…)**

**ZanyAnimeGirl, here is yours!**

_America gets his impossible amounts of strength from Finland!_

**This one's cool! All right, here goes!**

_"__Look! He has my hair!"_

_"__Well, he obviously has my eyebrows…"_

_"__What part of him looks like me?" Finland asked hesitantly._

_England and France stammered answers, but Finland wasn't convinced. He wanted to stay with the boy and see if he really was his little brother._

Since then, Finland visited America often. He made up weird excuses and usually didn't meet the boy himself, just listened to rumors (there were always rumors about countries) and talked to his people. The more Finland thought, the more he thought they couldn't possibly be related: his attitude, while similar, was different, he looked a lot more like England than any other country, really, and he didn't even speak Finnish.

Okay, that last one was a really long stretch, but Finland was hoping for anything that made the kid his little brother. America was doing well, and Finland would be proud to have him as a little brother.

Years pass, and Finland stops visiting so often. It's useless to make the long journey to America just so he might hope to be a big brother figure. He settles back into his country, and the visits go from scarce to nonexistent.

Two decades pass, and Finland has not even communicated with anyone in America.

He hears rumors through the countries, now, that America has an independent mind and is growing up fast. That England left for a couple months, and America went from child to teen in his absence.

_Good for you, America_, Finland thinks.

He decides to visit America one last time. This time, he wants to meet America. He realizes he hasn't really gotten to know America, despite all he knows about him.

…

Soon, Finland is in America, and talking to the people. They point out the boy's location, and he quickly finds the New World personification.

"Hello! I'm Finland!"

"Hello Mr. Finland! I'm America," America replied.

"Has England been raising you well?" Finland asked, for small talk.

"Yeah!" America enthused. "I'm growing into a strong nation! 'Course the cooking needs a bit of work…" The last part was mumbled.

Finland laughed lightly. "Yep, that's England all right."

The two continued to talk for a while, and Finland eventually stayed in the town in an inn. He stayed for a week, and really got to know America.

_I wish he was my little brother. He's so nice!_

However, Finland still found nothing in common between him and the boy.

…

"THE BRAKES! CATCH THE CART! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

Finland jolted out of a nice talk with America over tea to see a wooden cart, filled to the brim, rushing toward him. The only thought in his mind became to stop the cart before it hurt someone, so he did not notice as America jumped up and ran to the cart as well. The two nations dashed into the cart's path, set their feet, and stuck their arms out to slow the cart. Finland was surprised when he barely slid two centimeters before the cart stopped.

Finland sighed and relief and glanced to his right, where America was unexpectedly standing.

"America?"

"Mr. Finland! I was worried you'd be crushed by the cart!" the little nation gasped.

"I'm stronger than I look… A lot stronger," Finland added with a smile.

"Yeah. Is it a nation thing? Because I keep killing the doors around here because I forget how strong I am. I keep having to work to rebuild doors."

"No," Finland frowned. I think it's just… well… you and me, actually. You know, I found you first. You must have inherited my strength."

"Are you my big brother too?" America asked innocently, not realizing the effect this sentence had on Finland.

The Nordic nation smiled and mentally cheered. "Of course, little brother."

**THE END!**

**I feel like this was… a lot of backstory and not a lot of headcanon. Did I do okay? I hope you liked it, ZanyAnimeGirl!**

**~EverythingMath**


	12. Milk of Awesomeness's headcanon

**Salve, peeps! So, still no headcanons, sorry… also, I can't keep up this length. Some will be shorter. I'm sorry if yours is shorter, it's not because I don't like you, it's just because I can't write that fast!**

**And, I added a new rule. Check out chapter 1 for full rules. **

-Human AU acceptable. As with many other AUs.

**Milk of Awesomeness, (can I call you MoA?) here is your headcanon.**

_Prussia is actually really insecure. He calls himself awesome because he thinks if he says it enough, maybe he'll believe it himself. He can also see Canada because of this(though he claims it's because his awesome, and he tries to be friends with Romano. (Though that usually is a fail)_

**Very long AN! Okay, here's the story after a long and arduous… AN.**

Prussia glanced at the tiny boy in his arms. "I can raise you, and be a good big brother, right? Of course, I'm awesome!" He reassured himself. He wasn't sure about raising Germany. A little brother is totally a big responsibility, and…

What if Prussia fails?

What if he totally messes up, and his brother never has a chance to be a good country, because Prussia was an idiot and abandoned his brother or something?

Prussia had half a mind to go to Austria, but Specs would just tease him and Prussia would feel worse.

…

"See?" Prussia whispered to his past self, looking at the pages of his diary. "Germany is a strong country now, good at leadership. I'm awesome, I don't always fail…"

He would need this reassurance for things to come. In fact, he had started a list of things he did right.

-Raised Germany

-Saved that territory for Hungary

-Won a lot of wars

His pen tapped against the pages, unable to figure out anything else. Besides, for the second one, he was a jerk to Hungary afterward, so does it even count?

He got what he deserved anyway…

But he saved it first, asked questions second, right? Didn't demand payment at first.

…Okay, he took payment. Forcibly. Without consent.

The second one was tentatively crossed off the list, and two trembling "moments of awesomeness" remained.

"C'mon Prussia," he tried to pep-talk himself. "You're awesome. You can do this."

Perhaps if he said "awesome" enough, he'd believe it.

…

"Your culture is too militaristic. That's why we're dissolving you."

Thanks. Great was to boost my ego, Prussia thinks. Just tell me I'm the bad guy.

I am the bad guy, though.

I HURT people! My own citizens even!

Prussia promptly decided he'd stay in Germany's basement for the rest of his life. Not that he'd live that long, anyway. His country was dead.

…

"Prussia. Come out."

"No…"

"Why not?"

"It's not worth it."

Prussia refused to budge, and Germany just left him alone.

…

"Where is he?" France demanded.

"He won't come out of his room," Germany replied.

"He's going to dieeeeeeeee…" Spain began to cry.

"Well, technically, he's East Germany."

"So he'll stay in that room until East Germany falls?"

"Yeah."

"'s a long time to be locked in a room."

…

Canada was delegated to go try and talk to Prussia, because Prussia had never really talked with the nation before. Actually, America was delegated and used the reason to shove the job onto his brother.

"But _why?"_

"Because he had a civil conversation with Romano, of all people, as he had really never talked to Romano before."

"Can we please stop talking about Prussia as if he's a dog or something?"

…

"Prussia."

"Who is it?" Prussia seemed genuinely interested this time, because he honestly did not know who this person was.

"Canada."

"Go away. I'm the bad guy in this story, aren't I? Besides, I have, like, a week to live."

"Uh, yeah. About that…" Canada let himself in. "You're East Germany. You can't lock yourself away."

"_Was?" _

"All the countries at the UN had a majority vote to give you half of Germany's land."

"_Was?!"_

"In fact, there was practically a unanimous vote."

_"__WAS!?" _

The next paragraph was entirely in German as Prussia momentarily forgot to speak English, but it translated as "No way. You are pulling my leg. Everyone thinks my culture is too militaristic, they don't want me around! I'll bet America and Hungary and Austria and Russia and a lot of other countries, major powers, voted for no, huh? Of course the minor countries were just being nice."

"America was the one who proposed the idea. Austria and Hungary were two of the first three who voted. Your brother was the third, obviously."

Prussia stared in disbelief. "Wow. Thanks for letting me get my spirits up. Why don't you just say April Fool's already and leave me alone?"

"I'm not kidding. Can't you feel the citizens?"

"Well, yeah…" In fact, he had barely even realized. In the space between being Prussia and East Germany, he had felt the absence of citizens, but it just felt like a headache. A really bad headache.

"There you go. You're East Germany. Now you have to come to UN meetings, they're expecting you. Actually, the meeting today has been adjourned till tomorrow so I could come make you join.

"All right, I guess I'll come." Prussia smiled. "Because I'm just that awesome."

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it, MoA!**

**~EverythingMath**


	13. Makepastanotwar's headcanon

**Sorry, no headcanons being accepted!**

**Makepastanotwar, here is your headcanon. **

_America isn't fat. All of his 'weight' is muscle, and he has no problem reminding everyone by puling the occasional 'innocent' stunt. i.e. dragging England's car around, punching the fridge in anger when he runs out of ice cream, etc._

America stared at the scale. He weighed a lot, but that's because muscle weighs more than fat.

Today, someone had commented on his weight again. He couldn't even remember who.

He was getting tired of these comments. Sure, he ate junk food sometimes, and sure, he weighed a lot, but? the weight really is all muscle and he's actually really strong.

Well, that's it, then. They asked for it.

He's going to show them his strength, so they won't forget.

…

The next morning at the UN meeting, all was as usual. America was sipping a drink and talking about some stuff, everyone was trying to look like they were listening, and Germany was trying to restore order. All in a day's work.

Later, someone else got up to speak. America, knowing that no one was paying attention anyway, slipped outside.

He meticulously dragged each individual country's car toward the back of the parking lot. By the end, he was slightly tired, so he rested and took a sip of water. (Also, a nearby human started bowing to him, but he didn't notice.)

Now, it was time to actually complete the plan. Cars were dragged into lines two or three cars thick, while somehow managing to make it really hard to drive the cars away. Interesting color patterns were included in the artful scheme, and it became quite the masterpiece. America's own car was still parked at home. America had taken a bicycle.

Sealand peeked out, just as America slid quietly back in to the meeting room, and nearluy fell over from surprise.

"Germany! Germany!" he shouted.

"No, you may not be a country, Sealand," Germany replied.

"Germany, look! The cars!"

Sealand was jumping up and down and pointing out of the window, so Germany stood up to look. Soon every nation was outside, staring at the cars. They were unable to get the full picture as it was so massive, so Japan sent up a drone and showed the picture to the nations.

Every car was part of three massive letters: U, S, and A.

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it, Makepastanotwar!**

**I'm sorry I couldn't make it very long, but I hope it was funny and therefore length didn't matter. :/**

**See y'all next time! **

**~EverythingMath**


	14. thatmeddlingkid's headcanon

**I'mlazytologin: Sorry. No headcanons right now. Please try again later. **

**Toolazytologin: You too! Please, both of you, find the energy to log in?**

**-_- this is my unimpressed face. **

**I'll tell y'all when I'm accepting headcanons. And I have ~~ 3 left to do, so we're close! **

**Here ya go, thatmeddlingkid! **

_America used to love hearing stories read to him by England as a child, but he himself cannot read very well(dyslexia maybe?) That is why he makes so many movies._

"Sir, why do you give us our lines orally?" the actor asked her excited director.

Said director's blue eyes peered curiously at her. "Didn't I tell you? Oh, no. You're new. Nevermind."

"What is the reason, sir?"

"Again, call me Alfred. And it's because of my dyslexia. My handwriting is crap, but that would be true even if I didn't have dyslexia, and I can't read out what I've written if I type. The idea, though, that's in here." He smiled and pointed to his cranium.

"Thank you, s-Alfred."

Alfred went back to directing the scene. He looked young for a director, barely old enough to be out of high school, let alone college. However, he had in fact graduated with many degrees in his lifetime. Not that humans needed to know.

This movie was about a boy who ran away from his father, because he didn't want to continue in the business and the father wanted him to. Eventually, after making a life on his own, the boy and the father come back to good terms with one another.

A lot of Alfred's movies mirrored things he'd seen or done, mostly because a lot of what he'd seen and done was movie-worthy.

He remembered what had inspired him to make movies.

==+Flashback+==

(no doubt you don't want to read a page of italics, so pretend it's all italics.)

"Read me a story, Engwand!"

Every night, England would read to him classics of British literature. Great myths and stories were the only thing Alfred heard as he fell asleep every night.

When Alfred got older, of course England had to explain the difference between fiction and non-fiction, but Alfred just liked hearing these amazing tales of heroes. Something about the grandeur and the fact that it was just unreal enough made Alfred want to write these stories when he grew up.

There was one problem.

"No, Alfred, like this," England patiently explained, redrawing the letter for the 100th time. However, Alfred couldn't seem to get it.

England had heard of a condition like this, where a person could not read. However, he had never heard of it happening to nations. Well, with nations, you never know.

Alfred sadly resigned himself to never writing a story.

Fast forward to 21st century. Alfred never really got into writing, and in time ignored the fact that he had ever wanted to write. However, it always remained in the back of his mind.

Of course, he knew exactly what happened in a lot of popular books. This he got from his citizens. But it wasn't the same as hearing each sentence, reading the exact words the author had carefully written.

One day, he was talking with a friend over lunch. The friend had mentioned a new book—something about a post-apocalyptic society and a female protagonist.

"I haven't read it," Alfred started, and realizing that he was about to get the whole 'Oh you should read it it's so good it's the best and…' he added, "I can't read. I have really, really bad dyslexia."

The friend stared. "Wow… you miss a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," Alfred answered sadly. "When I was really little, I wanted to be a writer, but… it never worked."

The two sat in silence, George (Look! He has a name!) mulling over Alfred's problem and Alfred reminiscing about the stories England used to read to him.

Something caught George's eye: a movie poster.

"Hey Alfred! You could be a movie director! You can write stories and stuff; just they would be acted out and not on paper!" George's eyes glowed with the revelation, and he waved his arms excitedly.

"Really?!" Alfred was startled out of his thoughts.

"Yeah! I'll help you! We'll do this!"

"Awesome!"

They talked for a while on this development, then George asked something.

"Hey, Alfred, I've always wanted to be in a movie. Just one. If you become a director, do you think you could give me—it doesn't even need to be the lead part. Just a part. Please?"

"Of course." And Alfred smiled a blinding smile, as the two adventurers prepared to make the movies.

**The end!**

**I hope you liked it! I'm trying to get this up fast, hmmm, I can't think of anything I've missed. Well, I hope you liked it, thatmeddlingkid!**

**~EverythingMath**


	15. miakatsuki's headcanon

**GUESS WHAT GUYS! THIS IS THE LAST ONE! YOU CAN GIVE ME YOUR HEADCANONS NOW!**

**HOWEVER, I need you to review the rules, and not swamp me. Thanks. ~EverythingMath**

**Oh, and one other thing, guys. My school started recently, so now I have homework. Also, something's wrong with our math (I hate you, common core!) and I'm taking about 30% more math than school days. Therefore, updates might be few and far between. If I don't update yours, be patient! I'll get to it. In the meantime, it'd be great if y'all would pitch in and write one of these. That would be a lot of fun.**

**ACTUAL REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! I love seeing that people love my story. If I feel like my writing is going nowhere, that just brightens me right back up!**

**PotterFan1990: I'm sorry, but I truly have no idea what that was. I'm going to have to ask you to re-review if you want a story, preferably with a sentence I can read. **

**Miakatsuki: sorry for the wait! Here:**

_Germany acts like a father figure towards younger nations._

Anyone can tell you that Germany is bossy and never smiles and sucks at cooking. That is, if "anyone" was France, Romano, or China.

'Course, Romano's one to talk, especially when you find out that Germany may not _cook, _but he and his brother could out-_bake _ anyone in the World Meeting.

But the not-smiling/bossy seems to hold strong. It became a running joke that it's impossible to get Germany, Romano, Switzerland, or Norway to laugh.

So, of course, this was tried. Denmark "broke" Norway, Switzerland laughed when reminded of Austria's stupid antics in the past, and Romano protested violently that no, he definitely did not laugh (d*** it), but Germany did not laugh.

…

America was on a mission: stalk Germany and find out how to make him smile. No, that isn't creepy, what are you talking about?

He stealthily followed Germany away from the WM (and found out that it's a lot harder to be stealthy when you are humming a theme song from your favorite spy movie.) Germany was walking to Austria's house, which wasn't really all that strange. Unfortunately.

America followed Germany's path right up to Austria's front door, and then stopped. He couldn't just go inside Austria's house!

A pity for America, because if he had followed or used cameras, he might have seen Germany take a side hallway that did not lead to the "meeting" room. If he had been a better spy, he might have seen Germany stop by a room that was decorated much more differently- spheres predominated the architecture. If America actually knew the difference between a ninja and an American movie, perhaps he would have seen Germany peek inside Kugelmugel's room to say hello.

But America didn't and wasn't, so he didn't see Germany smile softly and ask the young micronation how that new desk was coming along.

Germany would remain an unbreakable machine to the rest of the world, and only the micronations could make him smile.

…

And he was there for the micronations, when England got mad at Sealand and sent him back, and when Austria yelled at Kugelmugel for trimming his bushes to spheres, and when Seychelles tripped on a rock and got hurt. One might even say he was like a father to them.

But then again, only they knew.

**THE END! I hope you liked it, as always, miakatsuki!**

**~EverythingMath**


	16. mayday237892's headcanon

**Yeah! Let's do this! Luckily, my buttload of math homework starts on Monday. We'll see. **

**New rule, guys. Check out page one again. **

-2p/Nyotalia acceptable, but don't be surprised if mine are a bit off.

**Y'all are awesome, thanks for reviewing! Holy crap, 46 reviews! It makes me smile. I'd say 50****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot, but that would be redundant ****J**

**BTW, like a true Hetalia weirdo, I'm learning England's demon summoning song on piano. **

**All right. Mayday23789… what was the last digit? 2? Kidding, I can remember ****_that. _****But it's long. :]**

**Anyways! Mayday237892, here is your headcanon:**

_when England gets really really mad he will decimate anything he can get his hands on._

**FYI America's narrating (if you can't figure that out) and Germany's typing (see ch. 13 for why.) Germany only types what America says, not what he says. **

….  
….

England was usually one of the levelheaded guys. Totally calm. Stiff upper lip. That means keeping your emotions in, right?

Iggy's expressions are really odd sometimes. And his words are weird too. I mean, call things what they are, right? Like, it's fries, not chips, and chips, not crisps, and cookies, not biscuits.

Sorry. I'm supposed to be telling this story. Okay, it's not my fault that all this other stuff gets added, because I'm dictating to Germany since I can't write and he's just typing whatever comes out of my mouth. I think.

All right! All right! The reason I'm telling this story is because I was the only one there for the second half of my heroic adventure. I know, the story's about England. Iggy's heroic adventure, then.

Oh, and Canada (That's C-A-N-A-D-A. Yeah, he's a country. He's my brother, you- yeah. I know. I'll stop yelling now.) says he was there too, but you didn't do anything, bro.

See, England was there at a meeting, and for whatever reason, someone had the brilliant idea to make Scotland come, because he might be attending these meetings soon. Give him a taste of the chaos, I guess. We made bets on how long he'd make it, and I heroically won at 20 minutes. Everyone thought I was crazy. That's impossible, him lasting that long? Well, I said, if Iggy's stories of the crazy stuff that goes on at the UK place is true, he's already got a bit of conditioning for a WM.

This 20 minutes was spent goading everyone into teasing Iggy. Which is mean. I was the Hero and told him to stop, but he didn't stop.

Germany says Scotland ran out at exactly 19 minutes and 45 seconds. Whatever. See, Germany, this is why you aren't telling the story. It's okay to exaggerate _15 seconds_ for the flow of the story.

Anyways, there is a reason Scotland ran away at 20- oh all right, 19:45 minutes. No, that sounds stupid. Delete it, please? FINE then! Don't! See if I care! Bad editing is all on your part, okay?

Scotland had gotten everyone to bring up their worst ammo on England, and he was smirking wore than Prussia the entire time. I knew he knew something. That smirk. Only evil villains smirk.

What are you talking about? The story needs a bad guy; therefore, Scotland is an evil villain!

Germany says I have to not refer to Scotland as an evil villain. Just pretend he's one.

Well, England was ********. **Hey, did you just asterisk that out?! Oh yeah, keep it K+. England was **mad**. Is that better?

So as soon as England stood up with his enormous eyebrows furrowed, exactly 19 minutes and 45 seconds into the meeting, Scotland hightailed it out of there and wasn't seen till a week later.

See?! See?! I used the exact time, for _dramatic effect._ It works. Don't ruin my techniques, they're techniques that have made many a great movie.

So it was at that time that something changed. I mean, it tipped us off when England's eyes went this perfect shade of sea green, but then a silver beam of light solidified itself in England's hand. The sword was slim, with an intricate swirled hilt. England slowly twisted the sword in his hands, warming up in slow motion. Then, without warning, he struck like a snake- Oops! I didn't mean to hit the chair with my gestures!

Whadd'ya mean I'm being overly dramatic?

I'm running out of time?! All right, I'll skip the dramatization. England went psycho and killed everything in the meeting room and everyone ran away except Canada. I stayed behind because I'm the hero and I was going to stop England with my superior strength.

Oh, bleh! That sounded awful! That was such an unintelligent sentence! I can't write like that! Are you sure I don't have time to describe?

Fine.

Of course directing movies has rubbed off on me. It's my life now.

Continuing…

England was a good quarter of the way through the chairs, but I circled around behind him and grabbed his right wrist, but he transferred the sword to his left and slashed at me. I grabbed that wrist too, so he twisted his leg around mine and I fell right over.

Luckily I rolled away and kicked his sword away before he could pick it up. Counting on my height and strength, I grabbed England's ankles and hung him upside down as he looked confusedly at my face and his feet.

I'm pretty sure he was never hung upside down by a laughing nation before. I smiled bigger and shook him a little, because seriously, when am I going to get a chance like that again?

"All right, Iggy, snap out of it," I finally sighed. "You aren't a pirate, I'm the only one here, and you can't fight me like this."

England growled and literally raised himself into an upright position before grabbing my hands. That's serious strength. Hey, Germany, you'd never guess England was strong, huh?

All right, reject my attempts to make conversation. I see how it is. Yes, of course I know I'm supposed to be narrating this.

Anyways, England yelled at me to put him down right now, America, so I did once I saw his eyes were normal green. That's really all that happened, I swear it was Italy who started the rumor that there was a horrific battle and I feared for my life. I'm a HERO! I wouldn't be scared of England!

**THE END**

**So, hello! Wow, I was not expecting America to demand to take over the story. I was thinking, how am I going to use British phrases if I can't explain that I totally doubt I'm right? (that made sense) So America told me, "Hey, you are my citizen, so I speak like you! I'll just do an awesomely funny story!" And Germany knew America couldn't write, so he stepped in too.**

**No, that isn't really what happened, but it seems like it to me. **

**America is a mix of phrases and speaking types of all my friends, and yes, my friend and I have both hit something really hard while speaking energetically. **

**Jeez, I explained so much stuff this time 'round! Well, you know the drill: Please review, I don't own Hetalia, and…**

**I hope you liked it, mayday237892!**

**~EverythingMath**


	17. Determine Artist's second headcanon

**Hello again, my lovely readers~**

**First off, I don't own Hetalia. (I keep almost forgetting the disclaimer.)**

**I'm enjoying my last ****days**** hours of freedom before stuff gets real (hopefully this was exaggerated by my math teacher!) and I ran a 8:17 mile today. Yeah! Those two weren't related!**

**Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews, please continue to review/follow/favorite, and here is…**

**Determine Artist, here is another headcanon of yours:**

_Canada get aggressive when every he holds a weapon or a hockey stick._

**Awright. I got this. I think. **

"Gimme the doohickey," America commanded, head deep inside whatever project he was working on.

"Which doohickey?" Canada asked, sighing.

"The one with the blue thing on the thing!"

"How descriptive!" Canada replied sarcastically, but shoved the blue-handled screwdriver in America's face anyway.*

Canada was helping America for a reason he was not sure, although he remembered something involving blackmail earlier in the day. Now this was minute 57 of handing America doohickeys. It was getting boring.

Canada wandered around the workspace, hoping they could get to coding soon as that was Canada's part of the project. There were many random things on the workspace wall, including several large power tools and an antique katana.

"Hey, 'Merica, why do you have a katana?" Canada asked, lifting the weapon gingerly off the wall and placing its hilt in his palm.

"Mattie, don't touch that," America warned, not paying much attention.

Canada continued wandering, tapping things randomly with the katana.

"Hey, Canada. I need the doohickey with the black stripe on the red," America shouted.

"No," Canada stubbornly answered, swirling the katana and entranced by its designs.

"Oh no, here we go again," America sighed, pushing himself out from under the metal blob and running inside to the practice room. He grabbed the best sword just as Canada skidded in behind him.

"I'M THROUGH WITH HANDING YOU DOOHICKEYS FOR 57 MINUTES! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" With that, the dueling glove* was thrown on the floor, the katana abandoned, and the second best sword removed from its wall-scabbard.*

"Yeah, yeah," America answered, completely used to this. He raised his sword to block Canada's first strike.

***Doohickeys: Anyone with a sibling knows what this is: You translate brother-speak or sister-speak for your parents. **

***Dueling glove: In Medieval times, you challenged someone to a duel by throwing your glove down. In America's modern practice-room, there's a glove hanging on the wall so they can challenge each other to duels. **

***Wall-scabbard: I have no idea if that's a real thing. **

**THE END**

**All right! Hope you liked it, Determine Artist! **

**~EverythingMath**


	18. PastaandNutella's headcanon

**Hello again! Guess what I did over the weekend: I got rights to Hetalia! –Not. It still belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**PotterFan1990: this is to ask you something.****May I turn Canada into a girl, please? It'll make the story flow better. **

**PastaandNutella(what a strange combination):**

_America and Austriabare best friends cause they like music!_

**(Hey, wait, real quick: **

**Do you want me to fix mistypes/errors in your reviews? I've been leaving them alone, but I know you mistype sometimes and it would be no problem for me to fix them.)**

"Dude, who likes that lame music? It was composed by a bunch of old dead guys."

"They weren't dead when they composed the music," Austria answered hotly.

"Obviously I didn't mean that. I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are, if you are blowing off the classics as 'lame music' composed by 'old dead guys'. In fact, you haven't listened to proper music at all if you write them off like that! You need to listen to something like Chopin, Bach, Beethoven, Franz-"

"Stop the list and continue with your statement."

"Or I will make Hungary hunt you down with a frying pan."

"Oh!" America then continued the conversation, but took the threat very seriously. "But you call that proper? THIS is proper music!" America whipped out his phone, clicked the screen a few times, and his favorite pop song playlist started up. Austria covered his ears.

"Hey!" America interrupted. "You're telling me to listen to your old-fashioned crap; ergo you get to listen to my playlist of modern and to-date songs. These guys, Imagine Dragons* is their name, have such great messages in the songs."

Austria snorted disbelievingly.

"I'm not kidding! Oh, and listen to this one."

Austria could tell this one was held in higher regard than the others. He slowly brought his hands away from his ears, in time for the lyrics.

"…America, don't you cry…"

Ah.

"That was by the same artist?!" Austria demanded.

"Yeah. That's another thing I like about them. Their songs sound different."

Well, there goes Austria's theory that he could learn all of the modern songs on the piano just by tweaking an original one.

"Okay, now my turn." The pianist forwent any CD or playlist and instead placed his fingers on the ivory keys of his piano. The music was, predictably, Austria's favorite composer's. Chopin.

"…This is really long…" America sighed.

"Shut up."

At the end of the piece, America repeated his statement. "That was really long."

"What did you expect? A two minute piece? This is actual music that someone put thought into making, instead of repeating a verse and chorus while changing the words!"

"You just don't understand the beauty of my music," America commented.

"I could say the same to you," Austria hissed.

…

Three years later

"Seriously? Back to Hyden?" America asked, glancing at Austria playing the piano.

"And you are still listening to Coldplay," Austria accused.

"You knew the artist! Ha!" America laughed. "You've actually took time to listen to the awesomeness of modern music!"

"Well, you recognized Hyden…"

America laughed again. "So, a mutual agreement that both our music is good in different ways?"

"Wow, that was rather intelligent!

"Hey!"

*****_America would probably like what most of the citizens like, such as One Direction (bleh) or Justin Bieber (god forbid). I can't write those, because I can't listen to those, so I have no idea how they sound._

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it, PastaandNutella!**

**Please continue to review, favorite, follow, read all my other stories, etc. **

**Bye for now,**

**~EverythingMath **


	19. PotterFan1990's headcanon

**Salve~ it's me, EverythingMath~**

**I don't own hetalia :(**

**Anonymous: Wow! Thanks! I didn't know I was that good!**

**In the nature of random Author Notes that are useless, I learned that the timer I use is the rhythm from the Sound of Drums. Vote Saxon. Also, my brother's soccer practice was cancelled for heat, while my water polo practice was cancelled for lightning/rain/thunder. Go figure. **

**PotterFan1990, I present to you:**

_The FACE family and the rest of englands kids are really protectiave of each other. When one tells everyone they are dating someone the rest freak out. This is expecally true for sealand and wy as the youngest and canada as the "weakest"._

**Arthur Kirkland- England**

**Francis Bonnefoy- France**

**Alfred Kirkland- America**

**Madeline Bonnefoy- Canada**

**Peter Kirkland- Sealand**

**Other people that are an ****_extended_**** part of this family but are not mentioned: Wy, Seychelles, India, Hong Kong, Monacco, lots more.**

"DADDY!" Sealand screeched. "GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Germany let you stay in a meeting?" America hoped. He loved his little brother and admired his attempts to get into the UN.

"No…. Maddie was texting a 'nother country and her face was red I think she likes him!"

"Peter…" England warned. "I could practically hear the bad grammar in that sentence."

"Fine. Madeline was texting another country. Maddie's got a crush~"

"PETER SEALAND KIRKLAND!" Canada came stomping out of her room, yelling at "normal people voice" volume.

"Maddie's got a crush~ Maddie's got a crush~"

"Maddie has a crush~" America joined in.

"Oh, what's this?" France had, predictably, chosen that moment to arrive in the commotion-filled living room. "Madeline Bonnefoy, do you have a crush?"

"No. Peter is just being annoying again."

Canada left and dressed for the meeting, and the other nations took that as their cue to get dressed as well.

…

At the meeting, France caught the subtle glance toward- oh no. Prussia! Why Prussia! Whyyyyyyyy….

France's internal moan was halted by someone poking him. "Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa."

"_What, _Peter."

"Can I sit next to you? Hey, did ya figure out who-"

"Oui, actually. Here. Text your father for me. Text 'Prussia'."

"Okay!" Sealand laughed, knowing that now Dad was going to flip out, then America was going to flip out, then while everyone was confused he'd go pester Germany to help him be recognized as a nation. As it was, he was lucky he had got to stay this long-

"SEALAND!"

Never mind. The micronation hit send and slowly exited the room.

…

'PRUSSIA!?' England thought.  
America glanced at the phone, the text on which had made England's eyebrows disappear into his equally messy hair.

'PRUSSIA!?' America thought.

All of the sudden, Sealand chose that moment to storm the meeting room along with a team of micronations, so England and America jumped up and grabbed Canada.

"It's Prussia, isn't it?" England accused.

"Why Prussia? You know Papa says he's an egotistical jerk!"

"Yes. It is best not to have a relation with him."

"I don't know why you'd like him anyway, he's full of himself and can't see past his nose…"

"Dad! Alfred!" Canada's quiet voice stopped the lecture. "When I was texting the other day, I was texting Hungary, so there's your explanation there.* Then why did you think it was Prussia?"

"You glanced at him." France chose the moment to speak up.

"You realize he's technically my… province? State? City? Ever since New Prussia*, sometimes he can direct random thoughts at me, sometimes by accident, and it's really hard not to look at someone when they're thinking of turtle invasions that are supposed to happen at 9:00 today." Canada glanced at her watch. "It's 8:59."

France glanced at his watch too. "Oh. Uh, about that…"

France never got to finish his sentence as a flood of turtles suddenly parachuted down from the ceiling. The tiny custom turtle parachutes were courtesy of France himself. The idea was courtesy of Prussia. The turtles were courtesy of Spain.

The Bad Touch Trio being chased out of the meeting room was courtesy of England, Germany, Hungary, and Romano, and everyone else in the room.

*Texting Hungary: Madeline joined the yaoi club!

*New Prussia: I needed a reason. This is _not _a headcanon of mine. Expect it to never show up again.

**…****And that is the end. Thank you for reading, keep reviewing (it makes me write faster) and good day/afternoon/morning/evening/night!**

**I hope you liked it, PotterFan1990!**

**~EverythingMath**


	20. LovinLife's headcanon

**Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? I hope you all had a lovely day, and now you get to read a good story!**

**I'm taking French now, so yep, French greeting. **

**!INTERRUPTION FROM GERMANY EverythingMath, you nearly forgot the disclaimer again!**

**Me: Oops! Hey, why don't you do it, while you're here?**

**Germany: EverythingMath doesn't own Hetalia. You know, you should ask Japan for a key on your keyboard that says: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Me: Yeah, I'll get around to it if I ever have time to fly to Japan and ask the personification for a custom keyboard…**

**LovinLife, here it is:**

_England is actually a great cook (master level). His food turns out bad in the end because he has anxiety problems (he's worried that people won't like his food). The only ones who know are his brothers, the FACE Family, his former colonies, Wy and Sealand._

**Oh, um… LovinLife, the 'people who know' you listed include a good 1/4 of the world! I'm going to have to say only his brothers know. I hope that's okay. **

South Ireland laughed loudly, running around the meeting room. This was not very remarkable, because everyone else was fighting/running/talking/other as well. Her twin brother, North Ireland, was chasing her, screaming profanities in Irish and English. Why?

"Haha, North can't cook! North can't cook!" South sang. She passed Scotland, and repeated the chant for him. "Scottie can't cook either!"

"You're one to talk!" Scotland roared. "You had to beg for food for _ten years_ after you became independent!

"Ooh, burn," commented America, idly watching the argument. "But who cooked for them?"

"England," said a voice in his ear, making him jump.

"Wales! Don't do that!"

Wales stuck his tongue out. "England cooked for all of us."

"No wonder you're all crazy," America nodded.

"Hey! England's food is delicious. He's been cooking for us for as long as we can remember."

"Hey Wales?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?"

"Yeah, and I'm also sure you're an idiot." Wales huffed and stalked away.

…

"Scotland! Go get more flour!"

"There's a bag in the big cupboard downstairs!"

"Go get it then!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Sure you don't. I can only make enough for three people if you don't get the flour," England threatened.

Scotland got the flour. England has followed through on his threat of no food before.

Thirty minutes later, England placed the food on the table. It was delicious, like it always was. Unknown to all the countries but the UK brothers, England was a masterful cook. His problem lay in his anxiety. When he tried to cook for someone else, he'd mess up ingredients and measurements, spill things, and generally mess up.

_…_

_The string of English explicative was enough to tell anyone England had just dropped the entire bowl of mixture on the floor. Scotland rather unhelpfully encouraged, "It's fine! It's just a little spill!"_

_"__Little spill! &%$!#&* !" England growled back._

_As England was cleaning up the mess, his entire body tense, the smoke alarm went off, making both nations jump in the air. _

_England swore again, this time in Welsh, and opened the oven. Whatever was in there was unrecognizable. _

_North Ireland heard the cussing in five languages from an entire floor away. _

_"__I give up," England sighed, slumping on the floor. The entire kitchen looked like the sight of a British-French food fight, and England definitely hadn't been spared. _

_…_

**THE END! **

**The five languages mentioned are: English, French, Welsh, Scottish Gaelic, and Irish, those being the ones England would know fluently. **

**All right, hope you liked it, LovinLife! **

**Au revior, **

**EverythingMath~**


	21. Fandoms I will write for

This is a little notice so I don't have to reject as many ideas! Here is a list of the fandoms I will write for, just so you can choose from the list.

Harry Potter

Percy Jackson

Sherlock (books or TV show, but expect it to be mostly a cross between both)

Doctor Who (but nothing past "the fat just walks away"- sorry!)

Artemis Fowl

Hunger Games

Eragon

Star Wars

Ender's Game/Ender's Shadow

Divergent (not the other two, though)

I read a lot, so I'm sure there is a lot of books I'm forgetting. But let's go with this for now. I will be updating this as I remember more popular books.

~EverythingMath


	22. idontknow826's headcanon

**Hello, my lovely readers! I'm back~**

**So, YouTube decided to show me Ouran HSHC. Which is why I haven't posted in a while. Yeah.**

**BUT ANYWAY. I'm here now, this is written now, this is posted now, and ****_that_**** is the important thing.**

**Oh! And I don't own Hetalia. (I really wish I had an 'I don't own Hetalia' key on my keyboard…)**

**Idontknow826, here is your headcanon (as soon as I get the laptop away from my friend):**

_When China's hair is down for a long period of time, he means business, and he can terrify even Russia. Ever since the nations found out, they've always ran to the hills the moment they see a single strand of China's hair loose (even if he just lost a ponytail holder)_

"EVERYBODY RUN!"

England shot a hard glare at America, admonishing, "America, what is it now? You know you're not supposed to shout without reason."

"No, I'm serious, dudes! It's China! RUN!"

"Oh." Hungary sighed disappointedly. "China's after America because of his debt again."

America was not able to answer because of his current position under the table, but China walked into the room then. He was muttering something under his breath in Chinese.

"Um… China-"

"Do you know where it is?" China demanded, turning so that his hair swished over his shoulder. That was when the countries realized that China's hair-tie was gone.

"OH ****!" 200 countries yelled, stampeding out of the meeting room. Soon, the room was empty except for China.

China began yelling Chinese. "_I know they have it! Someone has it! It's somewhere! I've looked everywhere!" _He began shoving aside chairs and emptying abandoned folders of carefully sorted papers.

_"__WHERE IS IT!?"_

Just then, something caught his eye. He looked on his wrist.

"Oh."

On his wrist was a panda-patterned hair tie.

China quickly fashioned his hair into a ponytail, and immediately smiled. He grabbed his phone and sent a group text to the UN group.

"Sorry guys the haie=rtie was on m wrist"

**The End**

**China doesn't like phone keyboards. **

**Have you guys ever done that? Went tearing up the place looking for something, to find out later you had it in your hand or something? I know I have. **

**I hope you liked it, idontknow826!**

**~EverythingMath**


	23. Temporary Pause

Sorry guys, but I have a lot of reviews to catch up on.

NO MORE HEADCANONS TILL I SAY SO.

Sorry.

However, nice reviews make me write faster, and while you're waiting for the next story, check out some of my other works an review those too! Thank you!

~EverythingMath


	24. AmericanIdiot's headcanon

**'****Ello!**

**Sorry, chaps, no headcanons yet! *says in rather Texan-sounding British accent***

**How's it going? Model UN started, and I am happy. I am Britain. I'm laughing at France, because my mind is still stuck on Hetalia and France is a classic, classic American (more so than any of the rest of us.)**

**…****but I don't really own Britain. Or Hetalia. :(**

**AmericanIdiot, here you go:**

_Anyway, I enjoy reading secretly smart America, but I am really wanting to see one where he is normal, but one of the other nations happens to come across something or have an idea to make them think that America is actually a evil genius. This nation then spreads this rumor to the rest the nations and chaos ensues, of coarse, all without America himself knowing, at least until the end. I also enjoy FACE family, so maybe they have an important roll._

**America doesn't have dyslexia in this one. **

**America: **July 16, 2014

**Britain: **_August 22, 2014_

July 16, 2014

And… Britain's looking at me weird. What? What did I do?

I mean, Australia brings his pet whatever the heck it is to a meeting so I can bring a whale, right?

July 17, 2014

I have been informed that it is improper to bring a whale to a meeting.

July 18, 2014

I just realized: I've been participating in these meetings for how long now? And they never even consider my ideas! They just blow me off! Hey guys, I got to space before all y'all!

I just said that aloud and now Russia's yelling at me. He doesn't count, because he's a stupid commie, okay?

July 23, 2014

i got this awesom video game and now it is consuminge all my time but i dont care paperwork is boring as heck anyways

July 24, 2014

I've got to remember to thank Japan for the video game!

July 26, 2014

Oops, yesterday's should be titled July 25. I spent the entire day on the video game until it was July 25…

August 1, 2014

Today I found some old invention plan stuff in my basement. I think it was Nobel's. I have a lot of inventor's unfinished works in my basement.

August 2, 2014

Japan gave me another video game today, a sequel to the other one that I finished already. I thanked him for the first one and I gave it back because he had said he wanted it back. He also said write a review to help him out so I did and I gave that to him too. I remember I wrote the review on that cool graph paper, because it's cool paper.

August 3, 2014

I don't know where those old inventor papers went, but I'm sure Tony took them or something.

Now I'm going to play that video game. Oh! It's about an inventor, what a coincidence, right? I have to save the world and make devices.

August 15, 2014

I called Japan to ask if he wanted to come over and play video games but he said no, he couldn't.

August 23, 2014

I called Britain today, but he was in a meeting. I called Italy too, he's in a meeting. How weird, right? I called Japan too, and he is in a meeting. Did they forget to invite me to a meeting?

I'm calling Denmark now.

He's in a meeting.

I'm starting to get a little weirded out. Everyone is in a meeting except me.

Maybe Canadia transferred his ghost powers onto me.

Now I'm really weirded out. I called Afghanistan, Mexico, Ukraine, Lithuania, France, and even Sealand. Sealand is in the meeting! And Molossia!

Molossia yelled at me, but that's normal. If Texas was still here they'd be best friends.

_August 22, 2014_

_Japan showed me something really quite odd. At first, I was skeptical because Japan mentioned it being a review for a video game, but I then saw that it looked like more than that. It was some form of plans. Plans for a weapon that could literally tear a hole in space if enough energy was used. _

_My first reaction was disbelief. America, my former colony, creating this? Yeah right. Try again._

_…__My second reaction was fear. _

_I immediately started searching for flaws. Estonia, who had been part of the group gathered around at that time, snatched it out of my hands. _

_"__Oh my god," he whispered. _

_Russia peered at it curiously. "This was probably harder to build than any of my space missions!"_

_"__We have to call a meeting!" Germany conceded. "Tomorrow. Do NOT mention it to America."_

_August 23, 2014_

_There were flaws in this plan, luckily. But to my dismay, it had nothing to do with the execution of the plans themselves- this weapon could be built. _

_The flaws lay in cost, first of all: the funding for a weapon such as that would be impossible. _

_Second of all, it required complicated and very large equipment. France mentioned a particle collider, and the fact that it was bigger than his land. _

_But it could be done. _

_We had to stop him!_

August 26, 2014

I was very surprised when everyone showed up at my house today.

"Hello!" I said. "Did I miss a meeting yesterday? Everyone was in a meeting."

"Da," Russia snarled. "Tell us what these are?"

He pointed to a sheet of paper in his hand. I saw it was the cool paper.

"Oh, the video game review for Japan?" I asked, laughing. "Why? Did I say something weird?"

Britain suddenly stepped forward and plucked a sheet of paper off the table. "This?" he asked. "This video game review?"

I peered at it closely. Sure enough, my handwriting popped out from the paper, boldly cheering the game.

"Ahahahaha! I must have given you those old dusty papers in my basement by mistake! I pulled 'em out because this one time, I found these awesome plans for this new kind of blender that-"

Britain cut me off with, "Surely you don't expect us to believe you were looking for blenders. This is definitely not a blender."

"Aww." I pouted. "I wanted a new one."

France looked at me curiously. "I think that he honestly does not know what it is."

"What what is?" I asked.

"Well…" Britain paused. "It's a… weapon."

"A weapon? No way. Oh, is it some cool laser gun? Like in the movies? Powpowpow!" I mimed shooting a laser gun.

"I think…" Lithuania started.

"…he doesn't know," Estonia sighed. He took the paper from Britain. "Can I shred this?"

"Wait, what?" I demanded. "I don't even know what that is, and you're going to shred it?"

"Yes!" Britain yelled. "Why wouldn't we? It rips a hole in the fabric of space! We do not need this kind of thing lying in your basement!"

I started, then quickly offered my paper shredder.

**The end. **

**I hope you liked it, AmericanIdiot!**

**Good day,**

**EverythingMath**


	25. Guest's headcanon

**Hello!  
It's story time!**

**I'm sorry to say any headcanons submitted will be ignored. What can I say? I have two pages of reviews waiting for me. **

**Hetalia isn't mine, but that ball I found on the roof is. **

**All right, Guest, here it is:**

_Everytime it rains in England, Arthur is crying._

It's hard.

Being resented by most of the world, yes, it's hard!

Keeping the emotions in, so they don't think I'm weak, that's literally the only defense I have left. No longer an empire am I, but instead, a tiny island nation- wait, not even that- a tiny little nation living in a house with three resentful older brothers.

And when Scotland tried to leave, I _knew _what would happen, that it was probably better for him to stay and yet- I wanted him to go, because he is stronger physically than I am.

My defense is gone, with him.

Not a lot of people have forgiven me. Colonies and those I warred against alike.

America has forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven him, or at least I can't stand the images that flash in my eyes- my younger brother, the one I raised and tried to take care of, deciding I was horrible and he'd be best on his own and suddenly I'm not a powerful empire anymore: I got beaten by my little brother, a group of men in ragged clothes and no shoes.

And the rain comes down, and they complain about the weather, and joke about how England is dreary all the time but I don't shed a tear, but it's because they can't see the rain for what it is. My tears don't fall down my face and on my clothes, but instead splashing on the English pavement and umbrellas and raincoats and closed-door shops spattered in the towns-

I'm crying and they can't see, but it's better this way, because I'll fall before their resentment if they know I'm weak.

**The End. **

**Sorry, it was really sad! I don't like writing sad things but it had to be that way. **

**I hope you liked it, Guest!**

**~EverythingMath**


	26. Lilac9981's headcanon

**Hello.**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**I have nothing more to say, except don't give me headcanons. Only reviews. **

**So… I guess… Here is your headcanon, Lilac9981:**

_Poland sympathizes with Prussia due to the former having been partitioned by his neighbors and reformed a number of times. Poland may not show it obviously to Prussia (because he knows that he himself did not like pity when he was dissolved) but Poland tries to help Prussia in small ways. Poland also has a sneaking suspicion that Prussia will form again one day._

"Like, chill, Leit. No seriously, I'll be fine."

"Lith-u-a-ni-a…" Poland dragged out the word, "I don't. need. help. You go support yourself."

"No, I'm fine."

How many times had Poland said those words? He knew he could support himself and didn't want anyone caught up in it.

And now he was hearing those words again, but in a different voice:

"I'm awesome, I can handle it."

"Nah, America, chill. Don't try to avoid the topic, what's done is done."

"It's not like I'm _dying_, I don't need land! Hear me? _Don't give me your freaking land!_"

Prussia's voice.

And Poland respected that, how could he not?

And they, he suspected, are of the same brand: Pheonixes rising from the ashes of their own country.

But if that 'totally hip' new outfit was paid for by Poland, as Prussia made minimal amounts of money…

Who was to say?

**The End. **

**Hope you liked it, Lilac9981!**

**~EverythingMath**


	27. Guest2's headcanon

**Hello! **

**Hey Guest, I asked y'all to put a name in the box thing…**

**But I gave someone else a headcanon, so I guess, now, everyone, you have Fair warning:**

**Anyone whose headcanon says 'Guest' as a name will be ignored from now on, sorry! (once I start taking headcanons, that is…)**

**All right, Guest2, here is your headcanon:**

_During colony days, Arthur had been tarred and feathered for being a loyalist while visiting Alfred._

"Not this again…" Arthur sighed. This was the third time he'd been tarred and feathered, and it would be the last, he swore!

He shuffled slowly to Alfred's house in Boston, hoping that his charge was in a Loyalist mood instead of a Patriot mood. Loyalist was more common, probably because of his additional ties to Britain as a big brother figure, but you never know, unfortunately…

And-

"Alfred?"

"Britain."

Oh, it was the patriots. Crap.

"Ahahahaha, Britain himself got tarred and feathered! Ahahaha! Hey Britain, you look funny right now!"

"Alfred! Will you please help me?"

"Why should I? All you do is hurt me!"

"Alfred, you don't mean that! Hey, Alfred, it's Arthur, your big brother, please…"

"Arthur…!"

And here he is again. Normal Alfred, not Patriotist America.

"I'm really sorry, Big Brother! Come on, I'll help you wash that off!"

**The End!**

**Woo, look at me, 2 in one day! But they were short, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't have any inspiration for either one. **

**But I hope you liked it, Guest2!**

**~EverythingMath**


	28. Frost687's headcanon

**Hey everyone, I'm here! How y'all doing?**

**I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately. **

**But I am happy anyway, because now when we do the thing in class where people may choose come and read the stories they wrote, a few people actually ****_requested _****that I come up and read…**

**I'm flattered, classmates! Thank you!**

**But there are no requests for this being taken. Sorry!**

**All right! Frost687, here is your story:**

_France was the first nation to style China's hair; before, China had always worn his hair down. He had decided on a simple ponytail, brushed over the nation's shoulder. China has kept the same hairstyle ever since."_

"Hello! Welcome to Constantinople!" Rome shouted over the flood of countries looking for a trade. Today, a few tiny countries tagged along with parents and older siblings.

"Hey, it's the British bunch! Hello Britannia, Scotland, Wales, Ireland twins, England…" Rome fondly greeted all of the people coming through.

"How do you do?" Gaul asked in her soft, accented dialect. A boy who looked to be six or seven clung to her leg.

"Fine, thank you, Miss Gaul. Oh, and who is this?"

"France, say hello…"

The African nations rode up, yanking off hoods and dusting sand off their clothes. "Hello Mr. Rome," they said, smiling.

As always, the one teen with jet-black hair- Rome still wasn't quite sure if perhaps he used a powder or dye- walked in with a load of silk. He greeted the countries with a phrase they now knew was a greeting, his voice rising and falling musically.

"I have silk! Silk today! You cannot find better cloth!"

Countries milled about, children scampered around and inspecting what customs and trades might one day be theirs. Little France found himself in front of China's setup of silks, entranced by their pretty colors.

"They are good cloths, you can make expensive clothes out of them," China commented, leaning against the pillar nearby.

"Hello, Mr. China," France said a bit shyly. He had never seen a person who looked like that before.

"Hello. Who are you, little one?"

"I'm France, Gaul's son!"

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. China. Hey, what kind of powder is on your hair?"

China frowned, suspecting he mistranslated. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"What powder is on your hair? It's a pretty shade."

China smiled. "My hair is naturally black, just like yours is blonde and Britannia's sons' is red."

"May I touch your hair?"

China laughed and sat down so the little child could play with his hair.

France realized that China's hair was probably getting in his way, but China didn't realize he could tie it back. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and sure enough, there was a hairtie.

China blinked when he felt his hair being pulled back. There was the sound of something shuffling against his hair, and then France took his hands away and left China's hair in a ponytail.

"What did you do?"

"It's in a ponytail now, Mr. China! Your hair will stay out of your way now!"

China ran his hand over his hair. "Oh! Thank you, France!"

France opened his mouth to reply, but Gaul appeared. "There you are, France, come on, let's go! Goodbye, China!"

"Bye!" China replied, running his hand once more over his hair, and thinking, "This is a reason why I put up with smelly Westerners…"

**The end!**

**China's supposed to be a bit of an introvert, like, nothing but invaders and me over here! Also, even though he's teenaged and the rest of the countries around him are adults, they also know he's technically older than them and they are like equals.**

**Why is China teenaged? Because. It sounded better in the story. **

**I hope you liked it, Frost687!**

**~EverythingMath**


	29. Bunnylover19's headcanon

**Hi!**

**Hey, everyone who reviewed, thank you so so so so much for your kind reviews. If y'all keep reviewing, it really inspires me to write, so keep reviewing!**

**So sorry guys, but I still have to work through the rest of these requests before I accept more! In the meantime, read some of my other APH stories! And review those too!**

***presses imaginary I don't own Hetalia button* yeah, I wish. Both that I owned Hetalia and that I had the button. (Although those mutually exclusive.)**

**Bunnylover19, here is your long-awaited headcanon:**

_Denmark is very protective of his Nordic Family (Sweden, finland, Norway, and Iceland) and cares alot for them. He was saddened though when they all left him but didn't show it._

He has countless little ways to look after them, without them ever knowing he was anything but an airhead. When they left… oh, he really wished that they hadn't left! The minute they left, any help he tried to give them… "I can take care of myself!" was a phrase he'd heard far too many times.

As well as "You idiot!" You know, those two phrases were rather common among their oddball family.

_At least it's not always directed at me!_

In fact, here's that phrase right now… "I can take care of myself, Norway! I don't care if we are blood-related!"

"Awww, little brother…"

"Hey! Iceland!" Denmark shouted, his voice easily carrying over the clangs and clanks of Finland and Sweden making dinner and Norway's incessant demands to be called 'big brother'. "Icey! Would you call me big brother if I wasn't way way way overprotective of you like Norgie is?"

"Maybe…" Iceland droned, "But you'd also have to stop annoying me and we know when that's going to happen."

"A decade?" Denmark suggested hopefully.

Sweden mumbled something.

"What, Swe? I couldn't understand you!"

"He said," Finland's voice chimed in, "I think he meant never. As in, you will never stop annoying him and you will never be called 'big brother' by him."

_Never. Ouch. I thought we were, like, an adopted family here! And… never. Jeez. Never is a long, long time. _

"So you're not gonna accept you're related to us," Denmark laughed, trying to brush it off.

"Not really, no."

"Too bad, you're a part of the Nordics anyway!"

"Yeah…"

Hey look! There! Iceland's lips turned up, ever so slightly! He tries to seem uninterested, but he really does like us.

…

Denmark's always looking for the little things, the things that show that in some corner of their mind, they always had wanted to stay. Which is why they are a group today.

Because then, he feels better about the little things, knowing they are truly appreciated.

_Finland and Sweden usually cook, but they probably had a long day today, with the World Meeting and all…_

"I made dinner~"

"Hm." Oh good, Sweden's happy.

"Thank you, Denmark~" Finland replied with an equal amount of cheeriness.

"It's not bad," Norway and Iceland muttered.

"I need a picture of this," Denmark chuckled. "You would not believe it you look like twins, Iceland and-"

"Don't say it!" Iceland yelled. "Norway and I do _not_ look alike!"

"You don't," Sweden muttered. "Finland and you do."

Norway laughed, and actually did get the camera.

…

"You know," Finland commented later, "We are so much like a family."

_That made my day~_

"Who's the mom and dad?" Denmark asked.

"You're the mom," Norway answered quickly.

"NOORRGEEE! No way am I the mom! You are! I'm the dad!"

"Mostly, we tease each other like one," Iceland sighed.

**The end**

**I hope you liked it, Bunnylover19!**

**I tried really hard to get it to work and not just run away. I know you were waiting expectantly for this :)**

**Reviews are so totally welcome and appreciated, and anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie made by me. I love your reviews~**

**~EverythingMath**


	30. MewTangerine's headcanon

**Hey, I'm back. I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry guys. Unfortunately, life has been full- but on the plus side, I'm pretty sure I got an A on that project. **

**I'm here now, and although you cannot review with a headcanon, kind/constructive reviews just make my day! Please review so I can write faster!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**And without further ado, MewTangerine:**

_All the countries, even those that seem to hate each other actually have a sense of camaraderie, but they keep it hidden, because they need to keep up appearances. (This is shown how they all get together sometimes, and do stuff [often for holiday events]) The reason is that they will live forever, and prefer not to make friends with humans (since they will outlive any human). In essence, they only have each other. _

Question: How is it possible that you can go from major fight to civil to friends again in a matter of two weeks?

Answer: Are you kidding? A little argument? Believe me, we've had to recover from worse.

Question: Worse?

Answer: I take it you don't know quite who we are.

Question: You are on the news quite a lot as major political figures… and I was called to report, um, on the fight that was reported between Yao Wang and Arthur Kirkland. Apparently there was yelling and… stuffed animal throwing?

Answer: *Laughs* Fights can get weird. Believe me, throwing stuffed animals is minor.

Question: But both people allegedly left the building swearing that they would not, on their life, talk to the other until they apologized.

Answer: Someone must have apologized, then!

Question: *Sighs* So what's worse?

Answer: If you don't know, I'm technically not supposed to tell you. Sorry.

Question: I give up. All right, I'll go interview Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Answer: Good luck with that! You're going to need it!

…

"How did it go, Alfred?" Francis asked.

"I don't think he really understood. Or I confused him. Either way he's going to try to interview Prussia."

"Good luck with that. Does he want to be more confused?"

"Let's go with he doesn't know Prussia."

…

Arthur had his "this is boring" face on. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. "There's nothing to be gained from the interview. There's nothing to understand. If they knew what we really are, what we've had to recover from…"

To emphasize Arthur's point, England's ex-colony slung an arm around his shoulders. "Hey! Think of it as a laughing matter. Like, haha, the silly people will just never understand. Then, say some confusing stuff, leave them with more questions than they stated with, and do that thing where you walk out of the room and don't look back. Like a boss."

Arthur raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, but smiled anyway.

…

"I dare you."

"Make it a bet. I bet you cooking for you for a month that I can make them leave the room in confusion or despair."

"You're on," Alfred smiled.

…

Question: Witnesses say you allegedly were checked into a hospital with a broken arm from a fall, but were seen three hours later with full use of that arm.

Answer: You're trusting these witnesses why exactly?

Question: um… we had 115 witnesses reporting from 3:30 to 5:00.

Answer: Right. So what was the question?

Question: How do you explain your rapid recovery?

Answer: Did you check with the hospital?

Question: Did you or did you not recover in 3 hours?

Answer: That's what you're trying to get me to come up with an answer for. You obviously believe I did.

Question: I don't believe that.

Answer: So why are you asking me?

Question: I'm trying to find an alternate solution.

Answer: An alternate solution to what?

Question: The fact that you recovered so fast.

Answer: I didn't recover that fast.

Question: We had 115 witnesses.

Answer: But you never said you checked with the hospital, so obviously you did not research into this fully.

Question: But what-

Answer: So how can you even consider interviewing me? Do you want this in your paper? The fact that you didn't do your research properly? Why don't you go try again?

Question: Um, yeah… yeah… I'll do that, I guess…

…

"HAH!" Arthur shouted, striking a victory pose. As predicted, the interviewer had walked out.

"Oh, no…" Alfred moaned, trying to hide behind Francis. "Help! I didn't think he'd actually win!"

Francis snickered. "You're on your own, Alfred. You made that bet."

**The End**

**Woohoo! Happiness! I don't do sad all that much, so you'll notice a reoccurring theme is making your headcanons happy. Sorry if you like the melancholy, guys. **

**Anyway, I'm working on, like, three other stories that aren't related to a fandom, so expect me to update this less and less- but I'll still update. I can't abandon this completely.**

**I hope you liked it, MewTangerine! **

**Bye-bye 'till next time, y'all! And some inspiring words:**

**You don't need to fit in to be happy. Goodness knows you can't put me in a box, and I love my life!**

**~EverythingMath, fencer/writer/water polo player/robotics geek/straight-A's nerd/cellist/pianist/singer/actor/weirdo**


	31. pop301118's headcanon

**Hey y'all! **

**ZheAwesomePrusse, I'm not taking headcanons right now. You can submit it when I am! Thank you!**

**This is about America holding a Halloween party. I started writing this the day before Halloween. Sorry about the really slow update, guys. **

**Happy reading, pop301118:**

_N Italy inherited his artistic ability from Rome but Romano gained his grandfathers athletic strength and has a mean throwing arm with a discus. The other countries find out about his skills when America invites everyone to a disc-golf tournament at his place._

**Disc-golf? Hmm, not sure if I know that. I hope Ultimate Frisbee is close enough. **

"Dear Vargases," the letter read, "Please come to a Halloween party at my house! Come in costume, and come in character. There will be games, and at the end, a vote on who had the best character and costume! RSVP via texting or calling at (insert number here.) Best wishes, America"

"Oooh, Roma! What are you going as? Do you think I should be a painter? I can wear some of my old painting clothes, and I can carry my bad paintbrushes because I don't want to ruin my good ones. I could even have a half finished painting. Or ooh, I can be a cook! With a chef hat and spatula! And-"

"I'll go as a Roman soldier," Romano said, his clipped sentence an attempt to cease the flow of Feli's constant chatter.

"Oooh, cool! Here, we can use your old toga and how are we going to find that war-skirt thing? We could make one, like with brass and leather, but that would be a lot of work and-"

"You work on your painter costume, I'll get my costume."

"All right!" Feliciano knew that meant his brother preferred not to spend hours making a costume amid Feli's constant chatter. Oh well.

…

"Welcome!" The fair-haired astronaut cried, helmet tucked under his arm. He ushered in one goofy-looking artist with an incredibly fake mustache, and one grumpy roman soldier. The astronaut did a double take, remembering from a time where this random singer on a boat had stopped his attack on the Axis.*

"Romano?"

"'m not Romano. I'm Marcus," the soldier stated, his attitude and voice giving him away as the Southern Italian twin.

"Is Romano not a Latin enough name?" America teased.

"There were about thirteen Latin names. Boys got an individual Latin name. Girls got the female form of their father's."

"Huh." America ushered Romano into where Feliciano was painting for an excited crowd.

"Tch," Romano commented, glancing at his brother.

"Hey, Ro-Marcus, are you competing in the games?"

"Games?"

"Games! There's going to be Halloween-themed tournament and the winner gets a prize?"

"What's the prize?" Romano demanded.

"Halloween candy," America said, somewhat dismissively. "It's not really about the prize. It's more the bragging rights."  
…

"Ultimate Frisbee?" Romano asked, scanning the rules sheet. "I got this."

"Great!"

…

"Just go far. Far, far down the court," Romano ordered the rest of his team, lightly spinning the disc in his hands.

"Are you kidding me?" England demanded.

"No. You better be able to catch."

"I can catch, but can you throw?" Turkey asked.

"JUST GO DOWN THE [cursinnnggg!] COURT AND WAIT FOR A PASS!" Romano shouted, then the beepy thing that started the game rang. Romano glared, and Belarus quietly moved to the other side.

"Belarus!" Romano called, before flinging the Frisbee all the way down the court, up in the air and then curving straight back down into her hands.

Belarus looked from the disc in her hands to the ground beneath her feet. She shrugged and walked back over, handing the Frisbee to Romano. Romano smiled smugly.

"Now are you going down the court when I tell you too?"  
…

Belarus, it turned out, was really good at intercepting passes. Really good.

"Ten-zero," America sighed, flicking the scoreboard. Perhaps they wouldn't be playing Ultimate next game.

**The End**

***A badly done reference to the fact that he looks like a thinner, grumpier Rome.**

**In PE right now, we are doing a unit on ultimate. I can't throw like Romano can, and none of our team is as tall as he, but we're doing pretty well.**

**…****And I now know enough about Ultimate to write this. Yay!**

**Hope you liked it, pop301118!**

**~EverythingMath**


	32. ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling's headcano

**Hello. EM here, bringing headcanons to you!**

**You know what I've noticed about school? If there's a project due in one class, there's also a project due in another. Essay due? You bet there're two. Debate? SAME!**

**Huff. **

**Anyways, you don't want to hear me rant. You want to hear (read?) a headcanon from ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling's prompt:**

_America switches to other accents(Jersy, Texas, New York ect.) in certain moods or when exposed for to long.__  
_**Ooh, I like this one!**

**Sorry if my southern accent here is not perfectly represented.**

"Howdy, y'all!" America shouted, walking into the room.

"Hello, America," England sighed, anticipating a meeting of auditory torture. This had happened many times before.

"So I came up witha naew ideeer, and I wanna share it with yuh…" _(So I came up with a new idea and I want to share it with you)_

"Make it stop!" England screamed silently.

"…and I wus walkin' paest the statcheew of libertaey…" _(and I was walking past the Statue of Liberty)_

"Statue of Liberty?" England questioned, more for a break from the talking then actual curiosity. "I had judged from you accent that you had spent the month in one of the Southern states."

America thought for a while. "Um, ah weent to thuh stacheew of libertaey for one daey…" _(Um, I went to the Statue of liberty for one day)_

"You went to the Statue of Liberty for one day? But you spent most of your time in the South, for no particular reason?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess- I mean, yeeh, ah gaes suh." (_yeah, I guess so)_

"America…"

"Ahahahahaha! I was only… kinda… trying to annoy you. Sorry," America explained, quickly and completely devoid of all traces of a Southern accent.

"AMERICA!" Britain shouted, and began to chase him around with a fencing sword, screaming bloody murder.

**The end!**

**I am tired right now. I can't believe I just worked on brainpower stuff for seven hours. My mind is locked on mechanics, so it's a good thing I finished nearly this entire thing before the day. **

**Anyway, I'm going to finish this up and post it before my mind fries.**

**Love all y'all's reviews, they make me smile and they make my mind less fried. Even constructive criticism reviews, at least I know you read my stuff and liked it enough to offer improvements. I assume if I was not good enough you'd just flame me. **

**I hope you liked it, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling!**

**~EverythingMath**


End file.
